


miss u

by khanumoftheworld



Category: Original Work
Genre: Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanumoftheworld/pseuds/khanumoftheworld
Summary: hi queen it’s nadhya ✨
Comments: 2





	miss u

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_drift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_drift/gifts).



hope u r doing ok... 🥺💖💓💘 just wanna let u know that ur tarot predictions were accurate asf so thank you for helping me out 🥰 Also I’m still on twitter @nadhyackerbitch  
once u find me and know how to contact me I’ll delete this work ! I miss u tbfh u r the littest baddest bitch I know... for fuckin real !!!


End file.
